Heatblast (Classic)/Gallery
|-|Artwork= Heatblast 2.png|Official artwork in the original series HeatblastUA.jpg|Profile picture for Heatblast (Ultimate Alien) Heatblastomniverse.PNG|Omniverse profile Heatblast omniverse official.png|Official artwork in Omniverse ActionHeatblast.png Prototipo_de_fuego.jpg Ben 10 HeatBlast design by Devilpig.jpg|Heatblast Design Protector_of_Earth_Heatblast.jpg|Heatblast in Protector of Earth Heatblast 3D.png|3D Heatblast Heatblast 00.jpg|Cartoon Network's description of Heatblast Ben10omni 490x620.jpg|Omniverse 800x600-heatblast.jpg|Wallpaper Heatblast-wallpaper-1024x768.jpg |-|Scenes= Heat blast3.jpg|Heatblast after transforming Heatblast off.png|Heatblast put out Heatblast Scared.png|Heatblast's first appearance Heatblast and Gwen.png|Heatblast and Gwen Fuegoola.gif|Heatblast waving Heatblast-2.gif|Fireball throw FuegoTransformación.gif|Transformation PDVD 063.jpg fuego 2.png|"Secrets" fuego 3.png|"Secrets" fuego 4.png|"Secrets" fuego 5.png|"Secrets" fuego 6.png|"Secrets" fuego 7.png|"Secrets" fuego 8.png Secrets2.png|Heatblast captured by Vilgax Survival Skills 005.png|Heatblast in a campsite Survival Skills 008.png|Heatblast on a tree Ben 10 Heatblast.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Heatblast 001.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Heatblast 002.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Heatblast 003.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Heatblast 004.png|"Kevin 11" Heatblast vs. Kevin.png|"Kevin 11" Heatblast vs. Kevin 001.png|"Kevin 11" Heatblast vs. Kevin 002.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Heatblast 005.png|"Kevin 11" Heatblast vs. Kevin 003.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Heatblast 006.png|"Kevin 11" Heatblast's Tornado.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Heatblast 007.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Heatblast 008.png|"Kevin 11" Sick Heatblast.png|"Side Effects" Sick Heatblast 001.png|"Side Effects" Sick Heatblast 002.png|"Side Effects" Sick Heatblast 003.png|"Side Effects" Sick Heatblast 004.png|"Side Effects" Sick Heatblast 005.png|"Side Effects" Sick Heatblast 006.png|"Side Effects" Sick Heatblast 007.png|"Side Effects" Sick Heatblast 008.png|"Side Effects" Heatblast Logo 001.png Heatblast Gwen.png|Gwen as Heatblast in Gwen 10 Heatblast Jacket.png Heatblast and Gwen 001.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben 10 Heatblast 009.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Heatblast boog.png Ben 10 Heatblast 010.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben 10 Heatblast 011.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Kevin 11 Heatblast Vilgax.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben 10 Heatblast 012.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben 10 Heatblast 013.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Heatblast and Null Guardians.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Heatblast and Null Guardians 001.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Heatblast and Null Guardians 002.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Fire burn!.jpg|"Ben 10,000" Future Vilgax vs. Future Heatblast.png|"Ben 10,000" Young_Heatblast.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Heatblast_001.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Heatblast_002.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Heatblast_003.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Heatblast_004.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Heatblast_005.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Heatblast_vs._Hex.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Heatblast_006.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Angry_Heatblast.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Angry_Heatblast_001.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Angry_Heatblast_002.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Angry_Heatblast_003.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Heatblast_007.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Heatblast_008.png|"Don't Drink the Water" EP42-108.jpg|4 year old Heatblast Heatblast future.png|"Ben 10,000" Heatblasttt.PNG Heatball.PNG WTFeatblast.PNG Heaty.PNG Ha blast.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-15h51m02s111.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-15h31m03s195.png vlcsnap-2012-10-03-08h54m56s185.png vlcsnap-2012-10-03-08h59m26s58.png vlcsnap-2012-10-03-08h59m50s16.png vlcsnap-2012-10-03-09h08m21s54.png Heatblast_Hologram.jpg|Heatblast's hologram in Busy Box Ben 10,000 Heatblast.png|Future Heatblast in Ben 10,000 Returns Heatblast UA2.png|Heatblast in The Forge of Creation Heatblast.UA.PNG|Heatblast in Viktor: The Spoils Heatblast (UA).jpg|Heatblast in Ultimate Alien Heatchill.PNG|In Ultimate Sacrifice Ben10ua2.png 2012-01-25 203910.png Sir george and heatblast.jpg Heatblast on rock.jpg George and Heatblast.jpg Heatblast and George 2.jpg Heatblast_Sir_George_Vilgax.png|"The Beginning of the End" Heatblast_001.png|"The Beginning of the End" Heatblast_002.png|"The Beginning of the End" Heatblast_and_Sir_George.png|"The Beginning of the End" Heatblast_and_Sir_George_001.png|"The Beginning of the End" Heatblast_and_Sir_George_002.png|"The Beginning of the End" Heatblast_and_Sir_George_003.png|"The Beginning of the End" Heatblast_and_Sir_George_004.png|"The Beginning of the End" The team vs ilgax.jpg Mana around team.jpg HB and SG.jpg Heatblast vs victor.jpg Heatblast and George.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Heatblast and George 001.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Ben's team 015.png Heatblast transformation.png|"Trouble Helix" Heablast.png|"Trouble Helix" Heatblastintroublehelix.jpg|"Trouble Helix" fuego......png|"Trouble Helix" Heatblastomni.PNG|"A Jolt from the Past" Heatblast Attack.jpg|"A Jolt from the Past" Qqqwheatblast.PNG|"A Jolt from the Past" Heat omniverse.png|"A Jolt from the Past" A Jolt from 16.png A Jolt from 15.png A Jolt from 14.png A Jolt from 13.png A Jolt from 12.png A Jolt from 11.png A Jolt from 10.png A Jolt from 9.png A Jolt from 8.png A Jolt from 7.png Of Predators and Prey (57).png Of Predators and Prey (56).png Of Predators and Prey (53).png Of Predators and Prey (51).png Of Predators and Prey (50).png Of Predator part1 91.png Of Predator part1 89.png Of Predator part1 93.png Of Predator part1 95.png Of Predator part1 96.png Of Predator part1 97.png Of Predator part1 98.png Of Predator part1 100.png Of Predator part1 101.png Of Predator part1 102.png Of Predator part1 103.png Of Predator part1 104.png Of Predator part1 105.png Of Predator part1 106.png Of Predator part1 107.png Of Predator part2 39.png Of Predator part2 38.png Of Predator part2 37.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h26m22s190.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h27m21s5.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h27m06s116.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h26m00s211.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h25m53s147.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h25m32s175.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h25m22s56.jpg Store55.png Store54.png Store53.png Store52.png Store51.png Store50.png Store43.png Store42.png Store41.png Omniverse S3E01 Heatblast in water.png RunHeatblast.PNG 2035964007_58f40b60a2.jpg Movie Heatblast.jpg|In Live action Fuego DAA volando.png BenDAA24.png BenDAA23.png HBDAA.jpg DAA Heatblast.png DAA Heatblast 001.png DAA Heatblast 002.png DAA Heatblast 003.png DAA Heatblast 004.png DAA Heatblast 005.png DAA Heatblast 006.png DAA Heatblast 007.png DAA Heatblast 008.png DAA Heatblast 009.png DAA Heatblast 010.png VILLAINHUHEATBLAST.png |-|Games= Heatblast nds (2).jpg Heatblast nds.jpg Heatblast psp.jpg Heatblast ps2.jpg Heatblast flamethrower.png|Heatblast shooting fire Heatblast super speed.png|Heatblast super speeding Heatblast raining fire.png|It's raining fire! Heatblast from up top.png|Heatblast attacking from up top Heatblast breath.png|Heatblast dragon breath Heatblast tornado.png|Heatblast tornado Heatblast glide.png|Heatblast gliding Heatblast extinguisher.png|Heatblast absorbing fires Heatblast combo list.png|Heatblast combo list Ben10UAGalacticRacingHeatblastRacing.jpg Heatblast wins racing.jpg|Heatblast in Ben 10: Galactic Racing SA6EG9-16.png SA6EG9-17.png SA6EG9-19.png Heatblast in omniverse the video game.png 2011-09-26_1239.png|Heatblast Suit in Project Exonaut Wrathofpsychobos_conceptart.jpg |-|Merchandising= ben-10-10cm-alien-action-figure-heat-blast.jpg figure-ben10-heatblast.jpg LS-27335-27337_1215441217.jpg 4-heatblast.jpg HaywireHeatblast.jpg BTN2154A.png HBF.jpg|Heatblast Omniverse Figure Heatblastfeatfig.png Heatblast_toy_omniverse_in_box.jpg Heatblast_toy_new.jpg CTN11C75-ben-10-figurines-bulk-vending.jpg aefr.jpg|Costume Opening10.PNG |-|Videos= Ben 10 Omniverse Heatblast Transformation Ben 10 Ultimate Alien - 10 year-old Ben Heatblast Transformation-0 Category:Galleries Category:Alien Galleries Category:Browse Category:Omnitrix Hero Galleries